


Wedding Dress

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Reminiscing, artwork ahead, tsukishima kei is precious, wedding planner- kei tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Being a wedding planner is a stressful job, but sometimes Kei can have a little bit of happiness reminiscing some parts that reminds him of his one and only love. Even though it hurts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> credits to --> https://twitter.com/kiri_HQ  
> for the artwork. pls tell me if i'm crediting the wrong artist or not, i literally search the art on google and it directed me on her tweet with that picture :D  
> so pls, i hope you will like this.

He’s always organized. From the guests’ list to the dress of the bride. Everything goes through him for approval. Everything must be perfect for his customer’s needs and wants. “I like pink roses,” A pretty girl with long, brown hair said, eyes full of love as she continued to say the things she wants for her wedding.

Tsukishima Kei is known as the master planner, the biggest wedding planner in Japan. Even though he’s a man, every woman or man who comes for him can definitely be sure that it will be the best.

“Okay, noted. How about we pick out your veil?” Hana, the bride, smiled happily as she circled her arms around her fiancée, PJ. Did I also mention that he gets clients from outside Japan?

“Yeah sure, let’s go. But sadly, it will be just you and me, Tsukishima-san. PJ needs to go somewhere,” She pouted, looking at her fiancée sadly. The couple continued to talk animatedly, some PDAs there that Kei was used to. The blond looked down, not wanting to stare at them.

“That’s gonna be great you know?” The blond cleared his throat after looking over the files in his hand. “It will be a surprise to him on how you will look on your special day.”

“Oh gosh, you’re right!” After a few more talks, Kei and Hana finally left to go to the dress shop, to pick out the best veils there is.

For Kei, the ride with his customer wasn’t so bad, she wasn’t annoying and she’s kind and happy, almost reminds him of his freckled friend. “Tsukishima-san, in the weddings you handled, does the groom always cries after seeing their soon-to-be-wife in a wedding dress?” Kei smiled at the innocent question, shutting his phone before looking at her.

“Some grooms do cry but it doesn’t determine how much a groom loves his bride.” Hana listens intently, leaning a little bit and it amuses Kei. “I hope PJ cries.” That made the blond chuckle.

“Well, I think he will cry. He’s a crybaby.”

“Ah… yeah, they do cry a lot…” Kei smiled a little.

 

_“Yes…”_

_“I—what?”_

_“I said yes,” He smiled, a blush decorating his cheeks as the man, who was on his knees in front of him, suddenly hiccupped, eyes getting teary as he looked at the love of his life before him. “I… I love you,”_

_“Stop crying,” He looked around, feeling embarrassed as people around them starts to smile, some even took some pictures. “Hey…”_

_“I just… love you,” he sobs before standing up and hugged him._

 

Once they arrived at the destination, Kei immediately turned into serious mode as he asks all the staffs around to gather the things his client needs. Hana was just sitting on the couch, a smile on her face as staffs brought her something to drink.

“A problem?” Kei asked, eyes boring holes to the poor woman who was shaking a little. She nods her head, looking up at the blond. “The dresses you ordered hasn’t come yet, only the veils and shoes are here.” The blond groans, taking his phone out to text some people, walking up to Hana. “I’m sorry, it seems like there’s gonna be a little delay,”

“Tsukishima-san…”

“I’ll try to call them to come as soon as possible,” Kei sighs, tapping away on his phone.

“Tsukishima-san,”

“I’m really sorry. This doesn’t happen a lot with them—”

“Tsukishima-san!” Kei stopped, looking at his client, who was beaming a smile. “Please calm down, Tsukishima-san. It’s fine with me,” She pats the space beside her and Kei obliged, shutting his phone and sitting down with a sigh.

“You’re stressing up, here drink their tea, it’s Earl Grey tea.” She smiled, “I’m fine with it if it’s delayed, let’s relax for a while, you look super stressed.”

 

_“Kei…”_

_“A little while, please.” The other sighs, looking at Kei, who has his face planted on some files. “Kei…”_

_“For a while, Tetsu,” Tetsurou’s lips formed into a thin line as he walked up to the blond, placing the tea he made on the desk. He kissed the top of his head, “Relax for a while, babe. You’re stressed up,” this made Kei stopped all his work, looking up at the man before smiling._

_“Thanks…”_

 

“Thanks…” Hana smiled happily, taking a sip of her own drink while looking all blooming.

And Kei can’t help but feel… envious.

“You’re happy…” he wouldn’t normally talk to his clients but Kei really does see his brother in her. She has a calming effect that doesn’t annoy him. Most of his clients were annoying and bossy.

“I can’t let stress get to me,” She giggled, putting her cup down before looking at the wedding planner, “How about let’s check out the veils first?”

 

~*~

 

Kei watched as Hana danced along, she was wearing a [fingertip veil](http://static.mwsrc.net/sites/mywedding.com/files/styles/width_600/public/blog/2421470181.jpg) and some staffs were laughing along with her. For about 15 minutes, she keeps choosing different veils from another, always amusing herself.

“I wish PJ is here,” She walked up to her wedding planner, who was sitting on the ground, veils were surrounding him and it made her giggle. “Are you having fun? See? This is stress-free!”

“You’re playing, Hana-kun…” She grinned, sitting in front of Kei as she tries to remove the veil she was wearing. “Here, let me help,”

“Tsukishima-san, do you have a lover?” Kei doesn’t answer her, he just continued to untangle the cloth. “If you have, she must be very lucky.”

“Why is that?” He successfully removed the cloth, handing it to the soon-to-be-bride. “Because you’re a wedding planner, you know what’s best.” Kei only shook his head, handing her another veil to try on. Honestly, he doesn’t why they ended up sitting on the floor but his client is really child-like. In a good way.

“My lover… is a he,” Hana’s eyes widen, uttering a sorry before grinning, “Well, he must be very handsome,” Kei raised his brow.

“Because he managed to catch someone like you, Tsukishima-san. To be honest, you were stoic when we first saw you but you’re cool. And fun.” She smiled gently, taking in the new veil. “How old are you?”

“Uhm, 27?”

“Get married soon, invite me okay?” Hana opened the veil before placing it on top of Kei’s head, which the blond didn’t complain, he just lets her. “Pretty…” she fixes the veil, spreading it graciously over Kei’s shoulder. Suddenly, her phone rang. She excused herself as she stood up and went out of the room, leaving Kei alone.

The blond averted his gaze to the left, where a mirror lies, and he sees himself with a veil on, the white button up polo shirt he was wearing matches it.

 

 

Kei smiled gently, eyes roaming at how beautiful the veil is.

“You look stunning…” Kei looked forward and there he sees, Kuroo Tetsurou, wearing his usual jeans and blue button up shirt. He slowly walked up to the straight-faced Kei, the blond once not taking his gaze off of him.

“Hey, Kei… ” Kei didn’t answer, he just stared.

Kuroo chuckled, kneeling down in front of Kei, touching the veil and rolling the cloth between his fingertips and Kei can clearly see the gold ring on his finger, like the one he has. “I miss you…” Kuroo said, looking at the blond with such love that it made Kei’s eyes pool with tears.

“Kei…” The blond closed his eyes, tears falling down as he ignored the man before him. His heart pounding rapidly as he tries to clear his mind. “Kei…” And then he was engulfed in a hug. But instead of landing on Kuroo’s strong chest, he feels the softness and the gentleness of a woman’s arms.

“Tsukishima-san…”

 

_“I’m sorry…” Kei dropped onto his knees, eyes brimming with tears as he tried to digest the information given to him. “No…” His vision began to blur as tears after tears fall down. He breathes in and out._

_No._

_“Time of death, 6:42 PM…” He heard the nurse from the emergency room said. He starts to feel dizzy, he wants to vomit. The hard truth slapping him. “I’m sorry…”_

**Author's Note:**

> pls forgive me  
> also, comment your thoughts <3  
> also if what im doing is wrong, please tell me immediately, i'll remove the art as soon as possible.  
> i don't take full credit for the art okay? i was inspired by the art and I hope no one will get mad, i'm sorry.


End file.
